<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by CursedBananaBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018433">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBananaBread/pseuds/CursedBananaBread'>CursedBananaBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Amity Blight has Autism, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda smut but not really, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Panic Attacks, blood warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBananaBread/pseuds/CursedBananaBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel casted out, a human willing to help her, and an evil angel trying to take over the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this isn't my first time writing fanfiction, but it is my first time writing fanfiction in english, so if there's any mistakes please let me know!<br/>Also if there's any additional tags that you think i should add, let me know too. Same goes with trigger warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was bright through the white curtains on the sides of the room she was in. A big wooden door behind her, the marble pillars adorning the sides of said door stood tall, leading up to the ceiling and forward to some kind of stage with desks on it, which was actually her parent’s studio. The room was mostly empty, if it weren’t for the plant pots and weird stone busts next to the pillars.<br/>She decided to go towards the studio, not wanting to keep her parents waiting, but also wanting to get this talk over with as soon as possible. Her heels echoed through the room, catching the attention of the two adults in front. They both stood tall, trying to intimidate their daughter, but it didn’t work, she was used to it by now.<br/>The bearded man placed a hand up, palm facing forward, signaling her to stop walking. The green haired woman stepped down from the platform, looking at her daughter from head to toes and back to her eyes again. Amity slightly shuddered, she was used to the intimidation, but she was never ready for the cold golden eyes of her mother.<br/>“You’re late” her tone was cold, just as her eyes, and highly annoyed. “I am sorry mother, I got caught up with my homework” she slightly muttered, already tired of this conversation. “Don’t let it happen again” her mother spat.<br/>“Do you know why we called you here?” Her father began more calmly. Truth being told, she didn’t love her parents, but she hates him a bit less. He wasn’t a caring father, but at least he tried to talk to his children about their interest. It may be fake enthusiasm, but it was appreciated.<br/>Amity shook her head, she honestly hoped it wasn’t anything bad. “You are getting married as soon as you turn 18” And the world seemed to disappear. That couldn’t be true, she barely had a few months before her 18th birthday. Her mother looked at her, impatient for a polite agreement, but instead she got yelled at.<br/>“What?!” Her mother pinched her nose, a sight escaping her lips “It’s already decided, Amity. You will be getting married in three months from now. I need you to cooperate with me.” Amity felt the world fall around her, none of this made sense. Why didn’t her mother choose her sister instead? She was 19 already, and single for all she knew. Why did it have to be her?<br/>Amity gathered her thoughts, trying to stay calm, despite the circumstances “How old is he” She demanded, that’s the least she needed to know.<br/>“45” Her mother placed her hands on her hips, tired and cold as always. Her father had his arms crossed over his chest, not wanting to take part on the discussion.<br/>“But he could be my father! That’s pedophilia, mother!” The angel almost cried. <br/>“And that’s why we’re waiting until you’re 18. I need you Amity, we will be closer to St. Belos, and the Titan itself” Her mother argued, she always wanted to be close to the Titan, it was almost like she was in love with it.<br/>“I’m not cooperating” Amity stated, standing her ground.<br/>“What?” It was her mother’s turn to yell now, a vein already popping on her forehead and her wings opening just a tiny bit.<br/>“I will not be marrying him” She looked at her mother straight in the eyes, not being afraid anymore.<br/>“You will get married Amity, it is already decided for Titan’s sake” She got dangerously close, her nostrils flared and her hands curled into fists, wings midway open now.<br/>A simple “No” came out of Amity’s mouth.<br/>“Then you are of no use to me” Her mother raised her left hand, and in a swift motion the back of her hand made contact with her daughter’s cheek, leaving a red mark along with a small cut where her wedding ring made contact. Her father moved to put his hands on her wife’s shoulders, trying to calm her down, but it didn’t work.<br/>While Amity recovered, her mother raised her right hand now, making a glowing green circle with her index finger. When it was done, to Amity, everything went black.<br/>-<br/>Luz sat bored on the bus, heading for the summer camp one last time before being finally free. She placed a hand under her cheek, her head resting on the bus window, eyes looking tiredly and sleepy at the trees passing quickly by. When the vehicle stopped, she hopped out with a blank expression on her face, she hated this. She had spent the last three years of her life either working or in summer camp, and she was tired of it. Ever since the incident with the principal in her old school, her mother decided to take her to summer camp, and when she didn’t improve her performance, Camilia decided to take her every year from then on, much to her daughter’s complains.<br/>She followed the rest of the kids, who seemed to be as bored as her, all wearing almost the same clothes. A boring pair of jeans and shoes, and an equally boringly unsaturated shirt or hoodie. She instead, wore a comfy pair of black sport pants that fitted her just right with a pair of sneakers, a colorful Azura shirt and a bunch of bracelets on both of her wrist, along with a wooden carved owl necklace that she found on the woods. It was a weird little thing, but it was really pretty.<br/>She walked down the forest, being the last in the line of bored kids. She looked up the line of trees being captivated by the oranges and pinks of the sky. She then looked at the birds flying right above her, and then something caught her eye. It was some kind of giant winged creature, falling somewhere nearby. Luz was torn, if she decided to go after the giant bird, she would lose her last summer year, and she would have to repeat it, bored kids and lessons about taxes again, but she had to go, there was something on her gut telling her to go to the crash site. Luz looked at the kids that were going to spend the whole summer with her, and decided to run.<br/>When she reached the place, she almost fell on her face at the sight in front of her. There was a big crater, with a diameter of about ten feet, and about one foot deep. There was still a lot of dust in the air, so she decided to wait a bit before going any further. When the place cleared, she saw a human body instead of the expected oversized bird. Luz went slowly down to approach the girl, when she was close enough, green hair met her eyes, white robes engulfed the body of a girl nearly her age, if not the same. Luz kneeled in front of her, reaching up with a hand to take the hair off of the girl’s face, and she nearly gasped at how beautiful she was.<br/>Luz looked down at her body, she had cuts all over, and one wing was a bit crooked and bleeding. Luz thought of a solution, she couldn’t take her to a hospital, it was 6 miles walk with an unconscious winged girl on her arms, and besides, they could take her away to study her and experiment with her like on those cliché movies. She knew about an abandoned shack about a mile away, it was a long walk, but it was better than the walk to the hospital. She sat on her knees, thinking about the correct option, she had money, she didn’t work for nothing. She could afford medic supplies and food for both of them until the girl felt better, maybe even good quality blankets.<br/>While she was struggling with her inner turmoil of ideas, the girl in front of her started moving, grunting in pain with every movement. Luz snapped out of her thoughts, reaching with her hand out to place it on the girl’s shoulder to try and calm her down, but she flinched away when the girl opened her eyes. Golden orbs stared right through her, deep, warm, but scared.<br/>Luz decided to take things slow, lowering her head a bit and offering the kindest smile she could give. “You ok? Don’t worry, I’m here to help” She placed her hand out for the girl to take, she hesitated, but eventually took it. Luz smiled even wider; her hand was warm. “I’m Luz, I’m gonna try to help you out, ok?” The girl nodded, eyes going soft a bit seeing that Luz meant no harm. Luz tried to get the girl on her feet, but she was too weak to even keep her eyes open. She was unconscious again, a dead weight on Luz’s arms. She decided to just cradle her to the shack. Bridal style.<br/>She was not gonna lie, the girl was heavy, but it was probably the wings. When she arrived to the shack, she struggled with the door a bit, but managed to get it open. She was met with dust everywhere, the chimney on the left side of the room, the coffee table in front of it and the three worn down couches surrounding it. The kitchen area on the right side was almost destroyed, but somehow the fridge was intact, and the hallway leading to the rooms in the back was too dark to see.<br/>She decided to leave the girl on the biggest couch in front of the chimney, taking the green hair out of her face again. She went outside to figure out if there was any electricity, finding a dusty power box, opening it and moving a couple of switches the electricity hummed back to life.<br/>She went back inside, and started investigating the whole house. There were two rooms, each with its own bathroom. Everything was dusty, but in good state nonetheless. She fixed a room, sneezing now and then, finding a couple of spiders, but ended up with a decent place for the girl to rest while she went for supplies.<br/>She came back with bags of food, placing them on the surprisingly still working fridge, bags of cleaning stuff on the cabinets, taking the first aid kit to the girl’s room. Turning on the lights, she took a better look at her. Fine features and lean body, but everything was either scratched or bruised, but the worst was her wing, still bleeding. She decided to clean the exposed wounds first, only moving clothes a bit to expertly wipe blood off of long cuts thanks to her mother’s teachings, and a bit of experience from being clumsy. She didn’t see any growing blood stain on her clothes, so she decided not to take them off and wait until she woke up to ask for permission. She then looked at the wing, white feathers now being shades of red and brown, dried blood coating a bunch of it. Luz moved the girl, back facing her to get a good look at the damaged wing. When she finished applying the gauzes and bandages the girl moved, stirring awake.<br/>Everything happened in the blink of an eye. The girl noticed Luz, but didn’t recognize her, she got scared and jumped to the corner of the room to curl up against the two walls and tried to cover herself with her wings, only to notice that her right one hurt like hell. Luz stumbled back, hitting herself lightly on the nightstand next to the bed. She looked up at the girl, halfway covered by her wings and helplessly trembling, rubbing her hands and gently sobbing. Luz stood up, understanding the situation immediately. She crouched down near her, offering a warm smile, but concerned eyes.<br/>“Hey, come on, can you look at me?” She asked gently, and the girl slowly opened her eyes, finally recognizing her. “Good. Now, can you breathe with me?” The angel slowly nodded. Luz started to take deep breaths, slowly but loudly filling her lungs, and deflating them the same way. The girl imitated her, slowly but surely calming down. Her tear-filled eyes looking directly at Luz’s concerned ones. “Better?” The girl nodded “Ok, do you want some water?” Nod again “Alright. Stay there and breathe, I’ll be right back”<br/>The green haired angel complied, still slowly rubbing her hands together, but with a stable breathing now. Luz came back, her hand offering an opened water bottle, and her eyes offering a heart melting warmth. The angel took the bottle, eyes warily looking at it, taking a sip and starting to relax a bit more, opening her wing a bit.<br/>“Do you want something to eat?” The girl mover her head in denial, green hair swaying gently and graciously, despite being dirty. “Can you talk?” It wouldn’t be strange that the girl was mute, but surprisingly, she nodded. “So, you don’t want to talk?” The angel nodded again, moving a bit closer to herself, rubbing her hands just a bit faster. Luz picked up the actions immediately. “Hey, it’s ok, you’re safe here” She talked slowly, almost whispering, trying her best to keep the girl on front of her calm. “Do you want me to leave for a bit?” Her heart broke a bit when the girl nodded, but she complied. “Ok, I’ll go clean the house. Remember to breathe, ok?” Luz said gently, softly closing the door behind her.<br/>The angel stared at the door, somehow missing the human’s presence, but being glad to be left alone to properly collect her thoughts. She inspects her arms, bruises everywhere, small cuts covered by band aids and bigger ones covered by bandages, her legs looking almost the same. She then realized that her body was untouched, dirt and blood staining her clothes, she supposed that Luz didn’t want to invade her privacy, and she was thankful.<br/>It took a while, but she eventually came out of the room, finding the Latina already placing the cleaning stuff away in their corresponding cabinets. Luz locked eyes with her, but she looked at her own hands instead. “Hey, feeling better?” The angel nodded, a small “Yes” coming out of her mouth. Luz smiled.<br/>“Did you clean my wounds?” She wondered, not daring to make eye contact, her pride lightly scratched.<br/>“Oh yeah, you were pretty beat up. I didn’t take a look at your torso though. You know, privacy and stuff” Luz fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. It was part of the reason, the other part included not being able to function properly when seeing a pretty girl, like right now.<br/>“Thank you for that. I’m Amity by the way” She offered what she hoped was a polite smile, starting to pick on the primary feathers of her left wing. “I was wondering if I could clean myself somewhere”<br/>“Yeah of course! Here, I’ll show you” She almost ran past her, wanting to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible.<br/>The warm shower took all of her stress away, relaxing every muscle in her body. She observed herself in the mirror, her stomach was mostly bruised, and her back had a couple of cuts and scratches. She got out and got dressed, and went out of her room to find Luz seating on a couch playing with some cubic, colorful toy.<br/>“Luz?” She jumped, almost dropping her toy, and turned to look at her. “Can you uhm… Can you help me with something?” Luz nodded. Amity sat in front of her, timidly lifting the back of her shirt to show the wounds, and Luz instantly went to pick up the first aid kit.<br/>“So, I’m sorry if this comes up as rude or something but, what are you?” Luz asked when she finished putting the first aid kit away.<br/>“I’m an angel” And Luz lost it<br/>“Woah, really?! That’s awesome! Are you like the angels in the bible or like completely different? Do you have super strength? Or maybe mind control!” And Amity… giggled. “Oh sorry” She apologized looking down, playing with her shirt.<br/>“It’s ok. I expected a worse reaction honestly” Amity reassured; she actually had expected the human to faint when she first saw her.<br/>“Why are you here?” Luz asked without any bad intentions, but immediately regretted it when she saw Amity’s ears drop, along with her wing and expression.<br/>“I don’t know” Her voice was tiny, scared like a little puppy. Don’t get her wrong, she was glad she was away from her parents, but her siblings, albeit annoying, actually cared about her. And she cared about them too.<br/>“It’s ok, you probably hit your head on the way down” Luz said softly, a reassuring look on her eyes.<br/>“On the way down?” Amity perked up, and Luz nodded.<br/>“Yeah, I saw you falling a couple of hours ago, you made quite a big hole on the ground” She said, bouncing her leg lightly. And then Amity connected the dots.<br/>“They banished me…” She mumbled, realization hitting her like a truck.<br/>“They what?” Luz questioned.<br/>“My mother. She just… She casted me out…” Amity started sobbing again, rubbing her pointer finger and thumb together.<br/>“Hey, hey don’t cry. Can I hug you?” Luz asked, desperately trying to comfort her. Amity nodded, letting herself be vulnerable for the first time in her life, almost melting in the human’s arms, and feeling just a bit lighter when she stopped crying after a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was inspired by RainbowJeff's own angel fic "Angel (she flies as my heart soars)" so go check them out!<br/>This will not be uploaded often, as i'm caught up with a lot of school work and i'm planning on doing long chapters. So bear with me as this will take one or two months until next update.<br/>In any case, thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day/night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>